


The Vending Machine Incident

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Reigisa Week, does this even have any plot other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa go to the vending machine, but not just for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vending Machine Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Reigisa Week #2, day 2. Prompt = Drinks.
> 
> This doesn't involve alcohol, because I wanted to write something a bit different. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Nagisa has been stroking Rei's leg under the picnic table for ten minutes now, and Rei cannot take it anymore. He doesn't care that he has an obligation to stay to eat with his friends, all he wants to do is release this tension at once.

Of course, that being said, he can't just run away without telling anyone. He needs to have a good reason to leave the table, and a good reason to take Nagisa with him. He tries to hold in a moan as Nagisa's foot reaches a particularly high point on his thigh. This needs to be dealt with,  _now_.

Then he notices.

His water bottle is empty.

He shoots up from his seat, attracting the attention of his friends almost immediately. "I-I am going to get another drink!"

"Oh, could you get me another barley tea at the same time?" Makoto asks, digging his hand into his pocket for some spare change. "I'm almost finished mine, so another would be great."

"O-of course!" Rei takes the offered money. "Would you like anything, Haruka-senpai?"

"Water." Haru's hand is already extended with the money inside.

Nagisa stands too, his face as innocent as ever. "I'll come too, I want to get some more strawberry milk."

"Okay, see you guys soon," Makoto says as the pair climb out from the picnic table.

The walk to the vending machine is quiet but hasty - both boys know exactly what they are going to do when they get there, and they can't wait.

(Although they are forced to wait as a child and his mother take a while to get their own drinks, unable to find the right change. By this point Rei feels like he is about to combust.)

As soon as the coast is clear, Rei pushes Nagisa up against the vending machine and seals his open lips. He kisses Nagisa with a passion that he would never usually use when they were out with friends, lest his lips become pink and their activities evident to their friends. Now, though, he has lost all sense of caution. He needs this now, no matter what the consequences.

Nagisa kisses him back, at first with caution but then with the same passion, letting Rei take control of the kiss. Rei licks his lips, making them open further, but does not touch Nagisa's tongue yet, not before he nibbles on the pink flesh, eliciting a moan from Nagisa that makes his heart beat a million times faster. Their tongues finally meet in their slippery embrace, curling around each other and exploring every crevice again and again. Rei starts to wish he had chosen the bathroom instead - although it's only next door, perhaps if they break away for long enough he can guide Nagisa over-

"Knock it off!" an angry voice calls, breaking them out of the moment like a clap of thunder. They spring apart from each other, trying to hide any sign of what had just gone on - though of course, it is too late. Rin, who has arrived late to the five's picnic, grimaces at them. "I just wanted a fucking drink, and instead I find you two making out. At least do it in the bathroom next time, god."

Their faces are now a deep shade of pink, both Nagisa and Rei embarrassed by Rin's arrival. Rei inwardly curses the redhead - if everything had gone to plan, they would have done it in the bathroom. But it didn't.

Nagisa quickly turns away to the vending machine, apparently too embarrassed to speak, and orders his strawberry milk in silence. Rei, in the meantime, keeps his eyes to the floor, avoiding Rin's amused eyes.

Rin scoffs and lightly pushes Rei away once Nagisa has got his drink. "I'll get the drinks, you two go clean up. You don't want Makoto and Haru suspecting anything, right?"

Rei and Nagisa nod without a word before rushing off to the bathroom. As soon as the door closes behind them, laughter spills from their lips, filling the small room.

"I can't believe Rin-chan caught us!" Nagisa says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nor can I," Rei says, calming down. "At least he got the drinks - I bet Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai thought we had forgotten."

"Yeah," Nagisa agrees, his eyes locked on Rei's. His smile has calmed now, but his eyes are still alight with joy and passion. Rei is tempted to pick up where they had left off - but instead he presses a chaste kiss to Nagisa's forehead before moving over to the sinks and turning on the cold tap. At least now, maybe Nagisa won't tease him again - at least, not until they reach Rei's apartment later that evening.


End file.
